Coincidencia u Obra milagrosa
by Layonenth4
Summary: Una jeringuilla completa. Una dosis simplemente. Él dejaría este mundo tan absurdo y gris. O ese era el plan de Sherlock, hasta que un mensaje llego a su buzón, ya sea coincidencia u obra milagrosa, pero esa noche no le toco morir. Aparte, descubrió mucho de la vida. Y palabras que harían a la RAE llorar/ AU!Johnlock
Hola! **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo
**

 **"The Goldenfish Club"**

 **Beta:** le debo boda, le debo felicidad, le debo cien almas y la saga completa de Cazadores de Sombras, pero nada mejor que contar con la queridisima amiga Samara para estos casos express xD (Ya me odia ;-;) Ambas los hicimos con prisa, yo que me tarde en entregarle y ella que no tenía tiempo, pero al menos lo dejo presentable.

 **Advertencia:** Intento de suicidio. Un poco depresivo al inició.

 **AU:** Amigos Online (libre interpretación)

 **Palabras** : 1741 (Sin título, disclaimer, cita, etc.) Y yo que planeaba que fuera un drabble xD

* * *

 ** _~*Coincidencia u Obra milagrosa*~_**

* * *

Una jeringuilla completa, con eso bastaría. Sólo la toma de una gran dosis y todo terminaría sin siquiera saberlo. Literalmente, porque estaría convulsionando a los últimos minutos no sin antes transportarse a su palacio mental.

Si en vez de infierno o cielo los creyentes dijeran que al morir nos encerraríamos en nuestras mentes, él con gusto se hacía de aquella religión con un desenlace tan atrayente. Y el infierno de todas formas sería para aquellas personas que pudrieron sus neuronas; sería un lugar tan vacío y frio, vaya, el perfecto infierno.

Eh. Tal vez deba de escribirlo como evangelio y decir que fue iluminado por algún Dios de cultura popular para que se vuelva valido.

No. Mucho tiempo. Ya no quería más _tiempo_.

Acababa de cumplir los diecinueve años, pero él no quería seguir en un mundo donde todo era de un repulsivo y normal color gris. Aburrido por completo. ¿Quién quiere vivir toda su vida de esa forma? Los mundanos por supuesto.

Él no quería ser parte de ellos. No quería ser parte de su familia. Él cree obstinadamente que las personas innecesarias deberían de terminar por desperdiciar oxígeno y servir más como nutrimiento a la tierra estando tres metros bajo esta. Así pues, devoto a su _fe_ –por favor, _nótese_ la burla– y considerado como desperdicio a su genial y maravilloso intelecto, terminaría con su para nada gloriosa existencia.

Ya no quería _nada_.

Dio un suspiro largo, más por la dramatización de su pequeña obra que por necesitarlo exactamente. Acostado en su sofá de tres plazas en su pose de meditación absoluta decidido a darle un maravilloso y patético desenlace a su misma miseria, tomó su celular con tranquilidad y tecleo sin necesidad de ver realmente las letras sobre su aparato.

 **»23:30 p.m.**

 ** _Lo hice_** **.**

 **— SH.**

Oprimió la tecla verde y dejo caer el celular al piso. Ya era hora. Haber mandado ese mensaje a su hermano sólo fue para asegurarse de que lo encontrara él y simplemente se deshiciese de su cuerpo, porque de ser su casera llamaría a sus padres, y le harían un entierro vergonzoso y social. _Guiu._

La verdad es que ni se fijó muy bien en la marcación del número, confiando en sus prácticos dedos y solo envió el mensaje. Así que cuando llevo la aguja a su brazo por la zona de la arteria directa con la droga preparada, no se esperó la vibración de su móvil que resonaba por todo el piso; ni que su pantalla se iluminara con un numero totalmente desconocido, pero que si se enfocaba bien en los dígitos, se parecían a los de su hermano. Vale, que eso era sumamente raro.

Nadie tenía su número. Sólo tenía dos y consistían en la casa de sus padres, el número de la asistente de Mycroft. ¿El gordiflón ese había cambiado de número?

Su mente no dejaba de repetir que era extraño.

 _Meh._

Ya había perdido minuto y medio por quedarse pensando en insignificancias, no podía seguir así.

Volvió a posicionar la jeringuilla en sentido a su brazo, pero nuevamente su pantalla brillo y el piso vibro. ¡Cómo era tan molesto aquello!

Tomó de nuevo su celular dejando la jeringuilla de lado y lo alzó sobre su rostro para observar la pantalla. Eran dos mensajes con dos minutos de diferencia y del mismo remitente, ósea, Mycroft.

« _23:32 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _¿Hiciste qué?_

« _23:34 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _¿Hola?_

Oh la secretaria de su hermano estaba ebria, o el mismo estaba ya había perdido la coherencia con tanto favoritismo de la reina. Su mayor y él mantenían un acuerdo, estableciendo que Sherlock intentaría seguir respirando ese oxigeno tan contaminado pero que si no lo soportaba sólo bastaría un mensaje para interpretar su final. Entonces, ¿por qué su familiar actuaba como idiota? Vale, que sí lo era, pero había límites.

¿O tal vez creía que estaba bromeando?

Sus vacilaciones pararon cuando volvió a vibrar el aparatillo en su mano, anunciando otro mensaje.

« _23:35 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Por favor responde, o pronto empezare a creer que son señales del más allá_.

Afirmativo, no era su hermano. Posiblemente se equivocó de nuevo y envió el mensaje al oficial ese que siempre era quien lo encerraba en alguna celda de contención y con quien su hermano parecía tener cierto capricho por mandárselo como guarura. Fuese como fuese, ya no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo, por lo que sólo tomó el celular y tecleó la contestación.

 **»23:36 p.m.**

 **No seas idiota. ¡Lo haré! ¡Justo ahora!**

 **— SH.**

Sherlock espero unos segundos otra vibración y luminosidad de su celular, pero no llegó tal cosa y podía darse por bien servido. Dejo su móvil en el pecho y planeaba regresar a su inconclusa tarea de suicida, pero no. ¡Oh no!

El móvil vibro.

« _23:37 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Si me dices que hiciste, posiblemente sabré que hacer._

 **»23:35 p.m.**

 **Me he equivocado de número. Ignora lo anterior.**

 **— SH _._**

Decidió el chico de ojos heterocromáticos terminar con aquello tan absurdo. Si era o no su hermano, su secretaria, el oficial o la reina, ya no importaba.

Aunque tal parecía que el individuo desconocido, no le importaba.

« _23:40 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Me has arruinado la siesta, como pago de ese crimen exijo que me digas el motivo de._

 **»23:42 p.m.**

 **¿Quién eres?**

 **—SH.**

 _«23:43 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _El tipo al que despertaste y groseramente le contestas una pregunta con otra. Maleducado. -3-_

 **»23:44 p.m.**

 **Error mío, número equivocado.**

 **—SH**

 _«23:45 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Todos cometemos Herrores*, SHNI ;)_

 **»23:45 p.m.**

 **Parece que yo si tuve mejor educación. "Herror" es el peor de tus errores.**

 **—SH.**

 _«23:46 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Oh, vamos SHNI! Ha sido una sarcasbroma!_

 **»23:46 p.m.**

 **Tu dialecto difiere del mío.**

 **—SH.**

Sherlock estaba convencido de eso. Tal parecía que "sarcasbroma" era la conjugación horrible de "sarcasmo" y "broma". Para tal blasfemia, el mejor diría que era una burla a la RAE¹

 _«23:47 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Tu sentido del humor tal parece que difiere del mío, querido SHNI._

 **«23:48 p.m.**

 **No tengo sentido del humor.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:49 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _No te amargas la vida?_

 **«23:49 p.m.**

 **El sentido del humor no tiene nada que ver el aspecto de mi vida entera.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:50 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Y por eso tendrás arrugas muy pronto. Dalaaay._

 **«23:50 p.m.**

 **Alargar las palabras es de una completa pérdida de tiempo si tuvieses una narrativa de forma más específica.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:51 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _SHIN, en ti desborda la humildad._

 **«23:52 p.m.**

 **De: XXXX**

 **No me considero con tal adjetivo, en todo caso lo contrario. Los valores sociales solo pueden considerarse como las normas sociales, simples y huecos. Agradezco más el hecho de distinguirme entre los pocos que sabemos de su insuficiencia en la vida.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:52 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _No me digas, tampoco entiendes el sarcasmo._

 **«23:52 p.m.**

 **Otra pérdida de tiempo pudiéndose decir las cosas claramente y sin magullar la postura de la gente.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:53 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Y tú me hablas de "magullar la postura de la gente"? Tus frases directas y gran ego seguramente no le hace ninguna "magulladura" a nadie._

 **«23:54 p.m.**

 **Digo lo que pienso, no le veo defecto. Las personas tardan más en mentirse entre ellas que en enfrentar las cosas con la sinceridad. Claro está, que esto ya forma parte de la naturaleza en los organismos superiores. La definición de hipócrita fue hecha para el humano.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:54 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _…Eso ha sido… wow._

 **«23:55 p.m.**

 **Es el momento donde me mandas a la mierda y me dejas seguir haciendo mi actividad.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:56 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Estas de coña?! Eso ha sido GENIAL! FABULOSO! BRAVISSIMO!_

 **«23:56 p.m.**

 **Estoy seguro que no eres italiano. También que no comprendo tu mensaje. ¿Estas siendo sarcástico?**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:57 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Estoy seguro que nadie soporta tu honestidad tan cruel y fría, e de ahí por qué confundes mi SINCERA impresión con el sarcasmo._

 _»23:57 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Misterioso SHIN, dime más! *-*_

¿Más? ¿Más qué? Sherlock estaba confuso al respecto, pues solía ser justo ahora que lo mandaran muy lejos gritando a todo pulmón que deberían enviarlo a algún lugar para locos como a la gente gustaba de juzgarlo.

Pero esa petición de alguna forma le hizo dudar.

También olvidar por completo que la jeringa seguía esperando a su lado, siendo peligrosamente aplastada por su trasero cuando tomó asiento erguido en el sofá.

 **«23:59 p.m.**

 **Deja las caritas, son raras y un tremendo dolor para mi vista.**

 **—SH.**

 _»23:59 p.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Ño JuasJuasJuas o3o_

« _00:00 a.m._

Hablo con un adulto, ¿cierto?

—SH.

 _»00:00 a.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Me sentí ofendido. Soy mayor de edad, último curso de universidad por si te parece relevante._

 _¡Pero aun así tenga cincuenta años, seguiré usando caritas! :v_

 **«00:01 a.m.**

 **¿Qué significa SHIN?**

 **—SH.**

 _»00:01 a.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Sujeto Humanoide No Identificado (e.e)_

 _»00:01 a.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Ahora que lo pienso, se parece a tu firma. WOW!_

 **«00:02 a.m.**

 **De: XXXX**

 **Ahora ya no sé si eso es una expresión o una de tus extrañas formas de mostrar expresiones faciales durante el texto.**

 **—SH.**

 _»00:03 a.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Jajaja. No te parece que sería una carita muy extraña? XD_

 **«00:03 a.m.**

 **De: XXXX**

 **Tus caritas son extrañas. Tú eres extraño.**

 **—SH.**

 _»00:04 a.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Lol_

 _»00:04 a.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 ** _#YouOnlyLiveOnce_**

 _»00:05 a.m._

 _De: XXXX_

 _Okey SHNI, me has quitado el sueño y yo con gusto he de interrumpir tus actividades a media noche. Dime, ¿qué más piensas sobre la humanidad?_

Sherlock no perdió tiempo en decirle todo lo que su mente tan brillante estaba tan calificada para expresar a seres ordinarios como él desconocido. Aunque no parecía ordinario, y no duro mucho tiempo con el apelativo de "desconocido", y eso no paso esa noche, ni la siguiente, fueron varías hasta que ambos se confesaron lo más sencillo que era su nombre, y a la vez fue todo una victoria al resolver el acertijo. Uno pequeño del que en verdad les unía.

Él se presentó como Sherlock, cuando el otro individuo se transformó en John.

Esa noche se trasformó en _su_ Sherlock alias SHNI y el alias desconocido tuvo el título de ser _su_ John.

Como bono extra al desenlace de una gran misterio, la jeringuilla se quedó enterrada en el sofá por un buen tiempo, sin ser usada, sin ser mortal en esa noche llena de vida, llena de coincidencias u obras milagrosas, siendo sólo testigo de la parte de una historia.

* * *

Me gustaría aclarar que John escribe así porque, pues aún es joven sin las pesadillas de la guerra, sin mencionar que andaba medio dormido xD

RAE: la Real Academía Española... ya saben, esa que todos los escritores por debajo del promedio nos pasamos por los hu#%#$% :v

Este fic me gusto porque me recordó a mi primera conversación que yo tuve con el amor de mi vida... Mi amor, en este momento tu allá arriba, seguro lo recordaras también. ¡Un beso!


End file.
